A Weird Coincidence
by Yamis-gurl88
Summary: Serena and her gang are watching a play about themselves...lol. Then some weird people try to take Darien away... what will Serena do? R&R to find out!


A Weird Coincidence  
  
It was a really weird day in Serena's Junior high school. Her teacher asked for every one in her class to get in a group of five, of course Serena got with her friends Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. After every one got in to a group of five, Mrs. Huranua asked the men to go out into the hallway and wait to be called in after she gave the girls the information about the project. "Why do we have to do something stupid like this Ms. H?" asked Serena, Ms. H is what she called Ms. Huranua. Rays looked gave her a sharp look! "Because Serena we are going to put on a play for everyone and the title is 'The Sailor Scouts.'" Raye, Any, Lita, Mina, and Serena stood there is shock when they heard those words, but Amy thought 'Maybe she finally figured the we are the true Sailor Scouts.' "Now I will pick the best group to be them, and does anyone know I mean really know where the Sailor Scouts are after the school hours are over? If so I would like that group of girls to go over and tell then that we re doing a play about them and that we would like it if they came and watched." Serena raised her hand and told her teacher that she knew were they were. "Wow! I can't believe this! A play all about us." Said Lita. "Hey since we are the sailor scouts what would happen if we were to get picked?" Said Serena in a worried voice, while everyone one was in shock about what she had just said. "I don't know Serena," said Amy just as worried. The next day, "Serena why aren't you doing your 'dress up like a sailor scout' and why aren't you doing that either Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. I am in shock that you all are not doing your work!" "Miss Huranua? Why don't we see if we can get the real sailor scouts to come and watch out little play? We can also see is we can get that Tuxedo Mask person to come and watch, if you like." Asked Mina. "Well why not? It would help wouldn't it? Okay then, Melvin would you like to play Tuxedo Mask in a group, which is Molly's group off course. By the way Serena I was going to pick your group, now do you think that you could find the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask?" "Of course! My friends and I will go find them after school" exclaimed Serena. On the way home Serena asked her friends if they would transform in to the sailor scouts on the day before the play an before school, they all said yes. So after Serena left her friends she went over to Darien's place hoping that he would be home. Serena knocked on the door and said while she was knocking "Darien are you home?!" Darien answered the door he asked her what she wanted in a grumpy voice because he was sleeping. So she explained why she was there, she was also there just to visit. "Well I don't know if I can get off work, when is this play going to take place?" Darien asked "It's tomorrow, do you think that you could get off work just for a couple of hours or maybe take the whole day off?" Serene pleaded. "Alright I'll come." And with that Serena told him that she had to go home because it was time for her to do her homework. Serena's attitude has really changed a lot ever since she saw what her future self looked like. From that day on she decided to study harder much harder and do better in school. The next day while she was on her way to go watch the play she transformed (only over at Raye's house, where they all thought it would be best to transform.) "Moon Crystal Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Scout power!" While they were doing that Darien was already transformed into Tuxedo Mask. "Okay let's get there before the bell rings!" suggested Sailor Mars. "Excellent idea!" said Sailor Venus, not realizing that they already left her behind. "Where's Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina? I wonder why they aren't here. Oh well I guess that means that the Sailor Scouts won't be coming so I..." said Miss Huranua being cut off by..." I'm Sailor Moon the champion of Justice!" "I'm Sailor Mercury!" "I'm Sailor Mars!" "Sailor Jupiter!" "And I'm Sailor Venus!" altogether "and were the Sailor Scouts!" "and I'm Tuxedo Mask" "Hello we are so happy that you all are so loyal to us, it means to much to all of us. We were delighted when that girl Serena told us all about how you guys are doing a play about us." Said a confidant Sailor Mercury. "Well would you like take seat and wait for those girls to get here?" asked Ms. Huranua. "Serena told us that she would not be coming to school today, by the way she told us this morning" informed Sailor Moon trying to hide the fact that she almost messed up. "Well let's get started! Class are you ready?" "YES!" the Sailor Moon theme song comes on and the real sailor moon gets excited. "Don't get too comfy Sailor Brats!" The real Sailor Scouts don't get too worried because they think that it is part of the play. "Wait I don't remember this in the script." Said Jupiter "that's because I am the real super villain! Stupid Sailors!" the monster shot a whole bunch of energy at the ones putting on the play.  
  
"Hold it right there, I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice."  
  
"I am Sailor Mars" "I am Sailor Mercury" "Sailor Jupiter" Sailor Venus" " and we are the sailor scouts!' ". and in the name of the moon we shall punish you!" "Oh please, this is too much please stop it's killing me on how funny you people are!" The monster yelled while laughing at them. "This will teach you not to laugh at us Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Stupid brats, don't you realize that I am the most powerful villain in the galaxy?!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The monster went own but got right back up. "Sailor Scouts be careful we don't want you to get hurt!" Yelled Miss Huranua's "Don't worry about us, we will be fine! Mars Flame shooter!" The monster went down and stayed down. "Sailor Moon use your scepter!" "Okay! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" the monster was defeated. "Thank you so much Sailor Scouts, I'm glad that Serena and her gang went to find you guys, otherwise we would've been toasted." Mrs. Huranua. "Believe us, we are too." Sailor Mercury said winking at Sailor Moon. "Mercury? Do you think we should-?" "No Sailor Moon, not yet." Mars said looking at Sailor Moon. "Look Mars. I wasn't talking to you, now was I? And I don't believe that you're Sailor Mercury." Sailor Moon shot back. The whole class and Mrs. Huranua started to laugh at he fact that Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were fighting. "And what may I ask is so funny?" Sailor Mars snapped. "Seeing you and Sailor Moon arguing reminds us of these twos girls in our class that are always arguing with each other." A student responded. "I see. Are their names, Serena and Raye?" Sailor Venus asked while adding a laugh. Tuxedo Mask couldn't help but laugh at the whole ironic situation that they were all in. The students nodded their heads 'yes'. "Well, now would you like to know who they are?" Sailor Moon asked. "Meat Ball Head! You're not allowed to tell that!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Meat Ball Head? Only Serena is called that, but none of you are her." Molly stated. "Actually one of us are." Sailor Moon said stepping up to Molly. "No, none of you are! I would know, I would be able to recognize her anywhere. I mean, I've always thought that you two looked a lot alike. but it's nothing more than a weird coincidence." Molly explained. "Speaking of her, wouldn't she have fallen on her face already? And wouldn't she be too afraid to fight those types of battles?" Some students remarked. "All right, I know that I used to be like that. but I'm not anymore!" Sailor Moon shouted. Because of her anger that was rising inside her, Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity. "Serena? Is that you?" Molly asked walking up to the princess. But was stopped when Serena didn't say anything. instead she was knocked down by. something. "Serena!" The scouts shouted and Tuxedo Mask ran to her. "Serena, you all right?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he got closer, but when he did he transformed into Prince Endymion. "Is that. Serena and Darien?" Molly asked shocked. The scouts nodded their heads in defeat, they had tried for so long to keep that a secret. "Look at the weak little princess still being protected by her prince. "That can't be who I think it is." Sailor Jupiter stated as Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars all powered up, ready to fight. "Beryl? Is that you? If so. show yourself!" Princess Serenity shouted. "Hello again little miss Princess Serena. It's such a pleasure to see you. And Prince Endymion, my how you've grown more handsome." Beryl said showing up. "Wish I could say the same." Prince Darien mumbled. Beryl started to walk towards him, but Princess Serena wouldn't allow that. "Still a jealous little princess, aren't you?" Beryl asked. "Look Beryl, none of us like you. So state your business and leave." Princess Serenity said in a tone no one had ever her use before. "You know what I want, because you want it too." Beryl seethed. "He's mine!" Princess Serenity said as she started to glow. When the light died down a different type of Sailor Moon appeared before them. "Who are you?" Beryl asked. "I am Eternal Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon stated. "I see, well that doesn't matter. Now, on to more important business." Beryl said as she (once again) walked towards Prince Darien. Then suddenly a pure white rose stood proud in front of her. "Who did that?" Beryl asked. "That's what I'd like to know." The scouts and Prince Darien said. "I did." Sailor Moon informed them all. "If it's a fight you're looking for, then it's a fight you got." Beryl said charging after Sailor Moon. Then two pure white wings popped out of Sailor Moon back as she flew into the air. "What? How did you do that?" Beryl asked. "I've improved a lot more since the last time. Beryl." Sailor Moon said seething Beryl's name. "So I see. But that doesn't mean that you've become smarter." 


End file.
